fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Len715/WTF, What the Freddy?!
thumb|right|670 px Siemaneczko wszystkim! Moje pierwsze opko na tej wiki, pewnie nudne. W każdym razie najpierw parę faktów: '- Nie mam pomysłów na nowe animatroniki, ale chciałbym dodać tam niejaką Wolf. Toy'ów jeszcze nie będzie, ale Marionetka tak.' '- W każdej chwili możecie zgłosić kogoś własnego.' '- Pogrubienie = moje głupie gadanie ' '- Kursywa = jakieś wizje, myśli, itp.' '- Pogrubienie + kursywa = tytuły rozdziałów i określenie narracji. Gdy nie będę dodawał określenia, oznacza to moją perspektywę jeszcze jako dziecka. Ale będzie to tylko na początku.' A teraz zapraszam do wstępniaka. Uprzedzam, że początki zawsze są trudne i ten może nie być zbyt oryginalny. Prolog (Nagłówki będą od I rozdziału przy tytułach).' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Najlepsza pizzeria po tej stronie globu, a może nawet na świecie. W każdym razie moim zdaniem. Pizza jest tam świetna, lecz to nie ona sprawia, że jest tak popularna. Zbudowano tam przyjazne i wesołe roboty będące w kostiumach zwierzęcych. Po raz pierwszy rodzicom udało się zdobyć rezerwację, codziennie jest niemal przepełniona. Gdy szedłem tam z rodziną, z daleka widać było szyld na którym była umocowana figurka lisa. Pamiętałem go z telewizji. Prawdę mówiąc, tylko ta reklama była fajna. Weszliśmy do środka i zatrzymał nas dzienny strażnik. - Dzień dobry, proszę o okazanie rezerwacji. - powiedział znudzonym tonem. Był ubrany w niebieski kostium, charakterystyczny dla dziennej straży. Nocni mieli czarne. (Wiem, że to niezgodne z FNaF'em, ale to ważna rzecz w tym opku). ' Rodzice pokazali niezbędne papiery i ruszyliśmy do hali głównej. Biegły z niej dwa korytarze: sala dziecięca i kawiarnia. Przywitał nas uśmiechnięty mężczyzna. - Witajcie w naszej pizzerii! Dzieci osobno, proszę mi wierzyć, jak się bawić, to swobodnie. Rodzice przytaknęli i oddalili się. Tymczasem dołączyły do mnie inne dzieci. Wszyscy mieliśmy po siedem lat. Nie zdążyliśmy zacząć rozmowy, bo podbiegł do nas jakiś pracownik i zaprowadził na salę. Zajęliśmy swoje miejsca i ze sceny wyłoniły się Animatroniki. Były wspaniałe. Na początek Chica rozdała jedzenie. Potem Wolf i Foxy zaczęli śpiewać w duecie o urokach pirackiego życia. Szybko przyłączyliśmy się do niego. Nie minęło pół godziny i z powrotem przybiegła Chica. Od razu zadała nam jedno ważne pytanie: - Gdzie jest pizza?! Ty ją masz? A może ty? - pytała się, a my ze śmiechem zaprzeczaliśmy. '(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_sy9jFd0A4) W końcu przestała i przybiła piątkę paru osobom. Wtedy przyszedł uśmiechnięty mężczyzna ubrany na fioletowo. - Witajcie dzieci! Dobrze się bawiłyście? - Taaak! - Świetnie! Bo to dopiero początek! Zaczekajcie chwilę. Wszedł za kulisy i po chwili wrócił. Najpierw wstrzymaliśmy oddech, a potem zaczęły się krzyki. Mężczyzna nie czekając na nic zaczął rzucać nożami, które miał w ręce. Kolejno trafił Maxima, Alice, Jamesa i mnie. Uchodziło ze mnie życie i słyszałem śmiech mordercy. Nagle to się zmieniło. - Co do... Poczułem jak podnoszą mnie dwie smukłe dłonie. Patrzyłem w twarz Marionetki, swojego ulubionego Animatronika. Resztę podniosły inne Animatroniki. Przy Maximie stał Bonnie, Alice dotykała Chica, a nad Jamesem pochylał się Freddy. Nic więcej nie zobaczyłem, bo zamknąłem oczy i osunąłem się w mrok. Nudy na pudy, przewidywalne jak nie wiem co... No ale to Wy jesteście od oceniania. '''''Dryfując Nicość. Inaczej określić się nie da miejsca, w którym się znalazłem. Była też tam reszta. Zerknąłem na Jamesa i zobaczyłem białą postać bez widocznej twarzy. Dotknąłem w zamyśleniu swojej ręki. Była niematerialna. Wtedy podpłynęła do nas jeszcze jedna postać. Poruszała się jak Wolf. Przywołała nas ruchem dłoni i wskazała jakiś kierunek. ''- Kim... Jesteś..? - z trudem spytałem.'' Postać pokręciła głową kierując rękę w stronę ust. Czyli nie może mówić. Postanowiłem za nią podążyć. Reszta jakby już oswoiła się ze swoim stanem i uczyniła to samo. Gdy przelecieliśmy przez jakąś białą ścianę, ukazała się nam rozmazana pizzeria. Zerknąłem na naszego przewodnika. Wskazał tylne wejście. Kiwnąłem głową i skierowałem się tam. ' * * *' Dotarliśmy za kulisy. Stały tam stroje Animatroników. Postać wpłynęła do środka Wolf. Ja wybrałem Marionetkę. Reszta postanowiła wejść do tych robotów, które wcześniej się nad nimi pochylały. Gdy wszedłem do teraz już swojego kostiumu, poczułem niewidzialną więź łączącą mniez nim. Po chwili zacząłem ruszać palcami stroju i ocknąłem się. '' '' '' '''Mam już pomysł na główny wątek i powiem Wam tyle, że nie będziecie się tego spodziewać. Ale teraz przez parę rozdziałów fabuła będzie bardziej koncentrować się na życiu w pizzerii. Cierpliwości!' ''Nowi my Gdy otworzyłem oczy, ujrzałem pochylającą się nade mną Wolf. Obok stały inne Animatroniki. Wilczyca podała mi rękę i pomogła wstać. Przyjrzałem się swoim palcom. Były długie i smukłe, ale trzy. Reszta patrzyła na mnie ze współczuciem, gdy oglądałem swoje ciało. W końcu Bonnie (już ne Maxim) podał lustro i ujrzałem twarz Marionetki. Choć byłem na to przygotowany, ten widok i tak mną wstrząsnął. Podszedłem do Chici i spytałem: - Co teraz? Pokręciła ze smutkiem głową i milczała. Odpowiedział mi za nią Freddy. - Najważniejsze, to nie dopuścić do ponownego morderstwa. Mnie samego zastanawia, co się stało z naszymi ciałami. - Nikt się o nich nie dowiedział. Podczas morderstwa Purple Guy był jakby w szalonym transie. Gdy już się otrząsnął, był najpierw jakby przestraszony, a potem pozbierał was i zwiał przez okno. Pewnie wszystko spalił, albo w inny sposób zlikwidował. Pewnie to samo zrobił ze mną, gdy mnie zabił. - Od jak dawna... jesteś w takim stanie? - zapytałem. - Dwa lata. Zostałam zabita w swoje urodziny. - uśmiechnęła się smutno. Wyciągnąłem dłoń. - Olgierd. - Diana. - odparła, po czym ją uścisnęła. Reszta też się przedstawiła. - Chcecie kogoś jeszcze poznać? Miał na imię Diego. Został zabity razem ze mną. Zza rogu wyszedł poniszczony lis. Był koloru karmazynowego, miał atrybuty pirata. Takie jak hak albo opaska. - To jest Diego, czyli Foxy. - Hej. - odparł bez nawet cienia uśmiechu. - Co się stało z twoim kostiumem? - spytał Bonnie. Odpowiedziała nam Wolf. - Przez pierwsze parę tygodni od śmierci szukał mordercy. Dostał manii. Raz opuścił pizzerię niezauważony, no i... - westchnęła - zabójca znalazł go pierwszy. Rozwalił mu kostium i zostawił. Gdy Foxy doszedł już do pizzerii, przestał się pokazywać ludziom. Kiedyś bardzo lubił występować. Jest załamany, cień dawnego siebie. Zniszczony lis obrócił się i poszedł do piwnicy. Stąpał powoli i ciężko. Przegrany gość. ''Daleko nie zajdzie, jak się nie pozbiera. Krótki rozdział. Cóż, taka moja uroda. ''Pierwszy raz na scenie Perspektywa Wolf Patrzyłam ze smutkiem na inne ofiary Purple Guy'a. ''Ze mną było niemal tak samo. Tyle, że zabił mnie gdy miałam sześć lat. Teraz jestem w ich wieku. Zwłaszcza Chice było ciężko, niemal tak jak Foxy'emu. Teraz podszedł do mnie Bonnie. - Mam pytanie: jak ty tu wytrzymałaś tyle czasu? Musisz być naprawdę twarda. Zaśmiałam się gorzko. - Twarda? Oj, nie. To nie tak. Po prostu przyzwyczaiłam się do tego życia. - No ale nigdy nie chciałaś... no nie wiem, po prostu wyjść po cichu na dach i zeskoczyć? - Powiem ci coś. Przez pierwsze dwa miesiące napędzała mnie tylko myśl o powstrzymaniu Purple Guy'a. Z czasem zaczęłam się godzić z tym, że pewnie jest na drugim końcu świata. Ale jedno pozwoliło mi nie pogrążyć się w rozpaczy. Rozweselanie dzieci. Choć gdy widzę ich szczęście, czuję, że już nigdy go nie zaznam, to i tak tylko to pozwala mi zapomnieć o tym, co straciłam. Nagle zabrzmiał gong. - Chodź, już na nas czekają. ''Perspektywa Freddy'ego Bardzo się denerwowałem przed występem. Marionetka stał obok i uspokajał mnie. - A co jeśli zabójca tam będzie? Albo źle wystąpię? Albo... - Uspokój się, wszystko będzie dobrze! Wolf występowała tam wiele razy i nic się nie stało. Purple Guy nie pokaże się tu przecież tak szybko po morderstwie. Masz. - podał mi starą kartkę papieru. - Znalazłem to w piwnicy. Zaśpiewaj im, dzieci to lubią. Oho, już idziemy. Gdy wyszliśmy na scenę, powitał nas zbiorowy krzyk. Najpierw się trochę przestraszyłem, a potem zrozumiałem, że to krzyk radości. Nieco uspokojony, podszedłem do mikrofonu i zawołałem: - Hej dzieci! - Heeej! - Mam nadzieję, że lubicie poszukiwać zagadek, ponieważ mamy dla was zadanie. Chodźcie na statek piracki, musicie tam znaleźć tajemną mapę! O tym, że dobrze trafiłem z zabawą, przekonał mnie zbiorowy wrzask radości. Dzieci zaczęły wstawać i wchodzić na statek, a my staliśmy przy trapie i rozdawaliśmy kapelusze pirackie oraz drewniane kordelasy. Jeden ze starszych podszedł do mnie. - Dlaczego go nie ma? Nachyliłem się do niego, by coś usłyszeć w tym gwarze. Powtórzył. - Dlaczego go nie ma? Zawsze lubiłem Foxy'ego. Gdzie on jest? - Foxy... On, ee... nie ma go. Zawiedziony chłopiec wziął broń oraz kapelusz i zaczął wchodzić. Minęło pół godziny i usłyszałem tryumfalny okrzyk. - Mapa! Teraz dzieciaki się ożywiły. Po dziesięciu minutach przyniosły kuferek pełen czekoladowych monet. - Dobrze, a teraz cisza! Usiądźcie, rozdzielimy słodycze po równo! W końcu każdy dostał swój przydział. Poczułem szturchnięcie w plecy. - Teraz jest dobry moment. - powiedział Marionetka. Spojrzałem na kartkę i zawołałem. - A teraz coś na koniec. Mam nadzieję, że możecie jeszcze śpiewać, bo teraz czas na piracka piosenkę! Zaczynamy! Wszyscy z nas zaczęli śpiewać, choć tylko ja miałem tekst. Nie rozumiałem tego, ale nieważne. 'do tekstu piosenki: http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,alestorm,you_are_a_pirate.html Link do wersji śpiewanej z YT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_qCP8lFmlE (Śpiew tej dziewczynki to oczywiście śpiew dzieci).' Zachęcone dzieci dołączyły się do nas i sala rozbrzmiała radosny śpiewem. Na chwilę zapomniałem o wszystkich troskach, które ostatnio na mnie spadły. Wtedy zobaczyłem karmazynową głowę wychylającą się zza kurtyny. - Moja piosenka... - wyszeptał lis. Przywołałem go ręką. Gdy dzieci na niego spojrzały, najpierw się trochę przestraszyły, ale potem zaczęły wiwatować. Chyba wielu tych malców pamiętało Foxy'ego takim jak kiedyś. Nieśmiało podszedł do mnie. Podałem mu kartkę, lecz on ją oddał. - Znam to na pamięć. A teraz patrz i ucz się! To był cudowny występ. Dzieci były naprawdę szczęśliwe. Do Foxy'ego podeszła Wolf. - Wiedziałam, że w końcu się odważysz. - powiedziała i cmoknęła go w policzek. '''Jak na mnie, to ten rozdział był długi.' ''Nowy Perspektywa Mind'a '' (Takie mam imię jako Animatronik, bo "Marionetka" nim nie jest, a to ja tu jestem od myślenia). Od naszej "śmierci" minęło pół roku. Przyzwyczailiśmy się do tego stanu i nawet zdążyliśmy go trochę polubić. Myślimy czasami o zabójcy, ale pewnie jest jak najdalej stąd. Chociaż można mieć wątpliwości, skoro dwa razy atakował to samo miejsce. Przez ten czas Foxy wyzbył się już depresji. Gdy występ się skończył, właściciel oddał go do naprawy. Jego zniszczony strój jest w "Częściach i serwisie". Raz się za niego przebrałem i przestraszyłem jego dawnego właściciela. Parę razy miałem wizje związane z czyjąś duszą. Teraz dopadła mnie w bardzo nieoczekiwanym momencie, na oczach wszystkich. - Mind, co ci jest? - spytał się zdziwiony i lekko zaniepokojony Bonnie, gdy siedziałem pod ścianą nie mogąc się ruszyć dalej z powodu sznurków i obejmując rękoma głowę. - Ja... Czuję ją... - Kogo? Co? Gdzie? - pytała się Chica. - Kolejną duszę. Przepraszam na chwilę. - powiedziałem i film mi się urwał. ''Perspektywa Foxy'ego Nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje. Mind nagle po prostu upadł. Jakby był tylko marionetką... - Przenieście go. - poleciłem reszcie - Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale na razie zróbcie to. Czekaliśmy przy jego kostiumie. Minęła godzina. Większość straciła już nadzieję. - Ech, do bani to wszystko. - powiedział Freddy. - Jak nie ożył, tak nie robi tego dalej. - Nie możemy tracić nadziei, przecież on może to zrobić w każdej chwili... - próbowałem ich przekonać. - Możliwe, ale to i tak robota głupiego, Foxy. - odparła Wolf. Spojrzałem się na nią z miną "I ty przeciwko mnie?". Trochę się zmieszała, ale nie ustąpiła. - No bo... Co nam da to siedzenie przy nim? Jak się ocknie, to sam do nas przyjdzie. A występ za pół godziny... To było bardziej logiczne od mojej decyzji, co mnie bardzo wkurzyło. Ale w końcu ustąpiłem. - No dobrze... Ale ja tu jeszcze chwilkę posiedzę. - Jasne. - odparła Chica. - Ale pamiętaj, że za chwilę wchodzisz. - dodał Bonnie i oddalili się. Westchnąłem. ''Co on miał na myśli z tą duszą? Może kolejne zabite dziecko? Ale przecież byśmy wiedzieli, gdyby Purple Guy kogoś tu jeszcze zamordował... Tyle zagadek, a odpowiedzi brak. W końcu zniechęcony poszedłem za resztą. ''Perspektywa Mind'a ''Nicość. Nie no, kolejny raz? Czyżby ktoś mnie po raz drugi zamordował? Chwilę trwało, zanim przypomniałem sobie, skąd się tu wziąłem. Plecami do mnie dryfowała inna dusza. To nie było żadne znane mi dziecko. Było starsze, miało około dwunastu lat. Ja sam miałbym teraz osiem, a jako Animatronk rozumuję na poziomie trzynastki. Podpłynąłem do niego i spróbowałem puknąć w plecy. Zapomniałem, że jestem niematerialny. Moja ręka przeszła przez niego na wylot. W takim razie postanowiłem znaleźć się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Gdy to zrobiłem, spojrzał sie na mnie. Wyglądał na lekko przestraszonego, choć trudno zauważyć emocje u niemal białej postaci. Pamiętałem o niemożności mowy w tej postaci, więc po prostu wskazałem tą samą drogę, co wcześniej Wolf nam. Kiwnęła niepewnie głową i skierowała się tam. Podązyłem za nią. Tylko, że nie było dla niej stroju. Przez chwilę przestraszyłem się, że wejdzie do mojego i będę skazany na wieczną nicość. Ona jednak chyba dokładnie wiedziała, czego potrzebuje. Przeszła do pokoju "Części i serwis". Hm, nigdy tam nie zaglądaliśmy. Podążyłem za nią, ale nigdzie jej nie zobaczyłem w tych ciemnościach. Postanowiłem wrócić do swojego kostiumu. Gdy tam dopłynąłem, od razu poczułem się bezpiecznie. Potem zamknąłem oczy. ''Perspektywa Chici Akurat skończyłam roznosić pizzę, gdy usłyszeliśmy dźwięk pozytywki wydawany, gdy linki się napinają. Pospieszyłam ta razem z Bonnie'm. Gdy weszliśmy do tamtego pomieszczenia, ujrzeliśmy ruszającego się Mind'a. Niemal zagdakałam z ulgi. Bonnie do niego dobiegł. - Co się stało? - No i gdzie byłeś? - dołączyłam się. - Wszystko po kolei! Najpierw wypuśćcie tego gościa z magazynu, bo chyba chce się wydostać. Istotnie, od strony "Części i serwisu" słychać było skrobanie. Gdy otworzyłam drzwi, wyszedł stamtąd jeż. Dopiero chwilę później zrozumiałam, że to Animatronik. Tamten najpierw był zdziwiony na mój widok, a potem wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. '''Mam nadzieję, że next się Wam podobał. A teraz przepraszam dwie osoby. Po pierwsze Shadowa, bo wstawię jego Animatronika dopiero później, mimo że pierwszy się zgłosił. Po drugie Hedge'a, ponieważ ten jeż może ci się nie spodobać i być niezgodny z opisem. Obrazek jest tu: ' ' thumb|Autor: BazrolidesDragonRiderOfWiki' ''Toy'e Perspektywa Mind'a Hedge, ponieważ tak zaczęliśmy mówić na tego wyglądającego jak Shadow Animatronika, okazał się byćć kolejnym zamordowanym dzieckiem, tylko że pochodził z Włoszech i upierał się przy fakcie, jakoby jego zabójca ubierał się na żółto. Nazwaliśmy go więc "Yellow Guy'em", choć być może była to ta sama osoba. Hedge nigdy nie chciał wyjść na scenę i właściciel w ogóle o nim nie wiedział. Poza tym dzięki temu nie mógł być wyłączany na krótki czas, tak jak my. Okazał się też być wspaniałym mechanikiem, naszą "złotą rączką". Właśnie szedłem do niego po to, by odnowił mi farbę na stroju. Gdy dotarłem do jego pracowni, o której nie wiedział żaden człowiek, od razu zwrócił uwagę na to, że ciągałem za sobą pozytywkę. - Hej. - z niezadowoleniem spojrzał na moje obciążenie. - Cały czas to za sobą nosisz? - Tak, a co? - spytałem się, uznawałem to już za konieczną rzecz i na to nie narzekałem. - A nic... Dobra, kładź się i wyłaź ze stroju, za pół godziny możesz wrócić. ' * * * ' Gdy wszedłem w strój, od razu zauważyłem pewną różnicę. Było mi jakby... lżej. Spojrzałem na zadowolonego Hedge'a. - Genialne, co nie? Odczepiane sznurki, wystarczy nacisnąć jeden z twoich guzików. Na występie będziesz oczywiście siedział w pozytywce, jak zwykle. - Dobra, to rzeczywiście jest genialne. A co z malowaniem? - Sam czarny z białym nie jest zły, ale popatrz na to. - powiedział, podając mi lustro. Zmrużyłem oczy ale widziałem tylko niezmienioną twarz. Podszedłem do większego, wiszącego na drzwiach. thumb|Wandi, dzięki za to. Piękne.Przyglądałem się sobie. Nie powiem, to było coś. Jeż widział, że mi się podoba, więc wyszczerzył się. - Ok, a teraz idź powitać nowych. - Jakich nowych? - zdziwiłem się. - No, tych nowszych wersji. Nic nie wiesz? Podobno wszystkie te poza tobą uznane zostały za zbyt straszne i przestaną tak często występować. - Jesteś pewien, że nie pójdą do "Części i Serwis"? Tam nie jest dobrze... Hedge zawachał się. - Chyba... Wiesz... Najlepiej idź i ich powitaj, sam się przekonasz. - Dobra. Gdy dołączyłem do reszty, zauważyłem ciężarówkę podjeżdżającą pod pizzerię. Pracownicy otworzyli klapę i wygramoliły się z niej przesłodzone wersje nas. Bonnie z przerażeniem oglądał Toy Bonniego. Toy Chica wyglądała nawet nieźle, ale Toy Freddy miał na twarzy wredny uśmiech. To samo z Balloon Boyem, jak to nazywał się chłopczyk mający miło wyglądać. Co do Toy Wolf'a, to był pomalowany na różowo - błękitnie i miał paskudną blond grzywkę. Tyko jeden Animatronik trzymał się na uboczu. Miała być Toy Foxym. Jako pierwsza podeszła do nas z przyjaznym uśmiechem. - Zostaw ich, Mangle. - powiedział z pogardą Toy Bonnie. - Te staruchy pewnie nie umieją już mówić. - jego głos był zgrzytliwy, podobnie wszystkich oprócz Mangle. Bonnie nieźle się wkurzył. - Spójrz na siebie! Jesteś chłopakiem czy dziewczyną? Och, wyraźnie to drugie... Laluś zawył, co dziwne jak na królika i skoczył. Bonnie odepchnął go, ale wtedy Toy Wolf wgryzł mu się w głowę. Wszyscy zaczęli atakować. Tylko Mangle nie przyłączała się do bójki aż w końcu zdzieliła jednego z Toy'ów po łbie. Wypadło na Toy Freddy'ego. Okazał się jednak być dla niej za silny. Wyskoczył z kłębiącej się masy i przytrzymał ją, po czym zaczął kręcić nią nad głową. W końcu puścił i wpadła na ścianę. Leżała tam, a on tymczasem pochwycił łom. Niewiele myśląc, skoczyłem wysoko i kopnąłem go w tył głowy. Moje nogi są najtwardsze z całego ciała, ale i tak nie zrobiłem mu nawet dziury. Przynajmniej został ogłuszony. Pomogłem Manle wstać. Była poniszczona. - Dzięki. - powiedziała. - Ale chyba twoim kumplom przydałaby się pomoc. - Jasne. - odparłem i jej głos dodał mi sił. Skoczyłem, a ona razem ze mną. Ale niestety nasi wrogowie mieli nowsze, mocniejsze powłoki. W końcu ogłuszyli nas i razem z Mangle wpakowali do kartonowego pudła. Usłyszałem jeszcze czyjeś kroki i głos: - Dobrze się spisałyście, hm, dusze kontra dusze, tego jeszcze nie próbowałem... '''Wandi, tak bardzo nie chciałem Cię skopiować, ale niestety mi nie wyszło... Bardzo się obrazisz?' Uwaga, nextów nie będzie chyba do końca miesiąca, bo muszę się zająć nowym opkiem na JWS wiki. :/ Mam nadzieję, że aż tak się nie gniewacie. Piszcie, kogo poinformować, gdy wznowię pisanie. ''' '''Dobra, robię głosowanie co do Mind X Mangle, choć chyba znam wynik głosowania... Przynajmniej cztery osoby muszą wziąć udział, inaczej sam podejmuję decyzję. Ok, czas się skończył, no i podejmuję decyzję. Mimo tego, że chciałem to zrobić, przekonaliście mnie, że lepiej będzie dla Mind'a bez Mangle. Ona... Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale strzeż się Hedge, jeśli mnie wkurzysz czymś w komie albo na czacie, to cię z nią zeswatam! xD ''' Oszołomienie i desperacja... A może nie? Perspektywa Mind'a ' Obudziłem się obolały. Pewnie to dziwne, ale po tym, jak uruchomiła się nasza więź ze strojami, czujemy niemal jak zwykli ludzie. Było wszędzie ciemno. Usłyszałem odgłos pocierania metalu o metal. Natychmiast chciałem skoczyć na źródło dźwięku, lecz usłyszałem głos Mangle. - To tylko ja. Ech, uwiązł mi. - Co uwięzło? - spytałem, lekko uspokojony. - To coś, co na początku miałam przyczepione do głowy. Urwałam je sobie. Zacząłem coś kojarzyć. - Daj mi to! - powiedziałem zdecydowanym tonem. Zrobiła to, a w międzyczasie reszta zaczęła się uruchamiać. - Hm, to coś jest dziwne... Reszta też takie rzeczy miała? - Owszem, pamiętam, że jakiś facet ubrany na czerwono nam je przy... Zabójca! - Co? Skąd to wiesz? - Pamiętam jeszcze, jak przedtem ktoś taki mnie zabil... Tak, i ich też. Doprowadził nas tam do kostiumów taki złoty niedźwiedź... - Ale po co to przyczepił... - zastanawiałem się, gdy wszystko zrozumiałem. ''- System kontroli... '' - Co do... Wy też to słyszeliście? - pokręcili przecząco głowami. - Słyszałem! Coś powiedziało mi, że to system... A, czyli to dlatego Mangle jest normalna! - Eee, Mind. Ale ja nic nie kapuję. - powiedział Bonnnie. Westchnąłem i zacząłem tłumaczyć. - Ok, ale teraz najważniejsze: jak się stąd wydostać? - podsumował Freddy. - Hmm, możemy sprowokować strażnika. - powiedzieli jednocześnie Foxy i Wolf. Nieźle się zdziwili i przysunęli bliżej siebie. - A może poczęstować ich babeczką? - spytała całkiem od rzeczy Chica. Wszyscy strzelili facepalma, poza mną i nią. - Czekajcie... Babeczka, to jest to! - Eee... Mind, mózg ci się przegrzał? - spytała Wolf ze współczuciem. - Nie, chodzi o ten dźwięk! Jest tak irytujący, a na pewno postawili przed drzwiami do tej piwnicy strażnika... - Rozumiem! - powiedzieli wszyscy chórem. Perspektywa Toy Bonnie'go Leżałem sobie pod drzwiami piwnicy i rozmyślałem o nie wiadomo czym, gdy usłyszałem strasznie denerwujący dźwięk. - Pimp! - Co? - spytałem zdezorientowany. - Pimp! Pimpu, pimpu! Pimp! - to dochodziło z piwnicy! Nie no, jak ja zaraz spiorę im tyłki! Jestem z mocnego plastiku, mogą mi nagwizdać. Z hukiem otworzyłem drzwi i wziąłem swój ulubiony łom. - No, kto pierwszy do... Nie zdążyłem więcej powiedzieć, ponieważ czyjaś ręka chwyciła za mój doczepiony kabel i wyrwała go. Potem straciłem przytomność. '''To teraz mi Wandi nie narzekaj na brak nextów! I tak ledwo się wyrobiłem z dwoma na dwóch różnych wikiach i to jednego dnia!' W tym nexcie wykorzystane zostaną 3 albo cztery nowe Animatrony: Toy Wolf - Wandersmok127 , Black Toy Bonnie i Sneaky the Snake '(jeszcze nie wiem, czy na pewno)' - BazrolidesDragonRiderOfWiki, no i Catter the CtCat - Shadowfire8. ''Toy Wolf - Nie ten? Perspektywa Black Toy Bonnie'go Gdy otworzyłem oczy, zobaczyłem pochylające się nade mną różne Animatroniki. Żadnego nigdy nie widziałem, gdy zobaczyłem znajomą twarz. - Mangle! Jak dobrze, że chociaż ty... Kim oni są? - Też zabici. Ale to nie oni są problemem... - Co się stało? Ich też zabił Red Guy? - Nie, jakiś fioletowy. Tylko, że Red Guy kontroluje innych. Ciebie też kontrolował, dopóki nie odczepiliśmy ci jednego takiego kabla. - Coś jeszcze? - Cóż... Może nie zauważyłeś, ale musieliśmy zmienić ci powłokę. Tamtą ze wściekłości uszkodził Bonnie. - No tak, sorry. Wkurzyłem się. - A od czego jest ta nowa? - Znaleźliśmy tu taki nienaruszony strój kształtu twojego, tylko czarny. Jako że nie mogliśmy tak po prostu wrzucić do niego twojej duszy, założyliśmy go na rozwalony. Teraz jesteś czarny. - I nie wyglądasz tak strasznie pe******. - dodał Bonnie. Z najwyższym trudem powstrzymałem się przed przyfasoleniem mu. Zamiast tego skupiłem się na planie. - Ok, ja podejdę do najbliższego i urywam mu kabel. Dwójka musi go pilnować, w razie gdyby jednak coś mu się stało. Ja zaś będę ich po kolei eliminował. Jasne? Nikt nie zaprotestował. - No to jazda! Perspektywa Freddy'ego Razem z Bonniem i Toy Blackiem, bo tak zaczęliśmy go nazywać, posuwaliśmy się w stronę Toy Wolf'a. Toy Black do niego podszedł i zaczął rozmawiać. Nagle urwał mu kabel. Różowy robot upadł. Razem zBonniem do niego podbiegliśmy i zaczęliśmy pilnować. Tymczasem Toy Black poszedł do następnej grupy. Niedługo później Toy Wolf zaczął się budzić. Podałem mu rękę, a on przytrzymał się jej. Gdy wstał, a ja chciałem zabrać rękę, przytrzymał ją mocniej. - O co cho... Nie zdążyłem dokończyć, ponieważ poczułem wielki ból w miejscu ręki i oberwałem w podbródek. Spojrzałem na Toy Wolf'a i ujrzałem brak życia w oczach. - Bonnie, uciekaj! To nie dziecko, to robot! Bonnie odwrócił się. Szybko zrozumiał sytuację, ale postanowił mnie bronić. Niestety nie wyszło mu to na dobre. - Lepiej go puść, bo inaczej nie będzie czego zbierać! T. Wolf wyszczerzył zęby i rzucił mną, bięgnąc już wtedy na Bonniego. Lecąc w stronę ściany, usłyszałem jeszcze wszask i zobaczyłem Bonnie'go bez maski. Potem uderzyłem o twardy beton i straciłem przytomność.thumb|Biedny Bonnie. Myśleliście, że będzie wyglądał jak zwykły Old? Pomocny... klucz? Perspektywa Black'a Szybko wyeliminowałem Ballon Boy'a i resztę. Po zrobieniu tego miałem zamiar odejść, gdy nagle usłyszałem łomotanie. Wbiłem wzrok w źródło dźwięku i ujrzałem metalowy kontener raz po raz wstrząsany przez uderzenia. Szybko zrozumiałem, źe coś tam siedzi. Wziąłem łom i zacząłem podważać wierzch. Gdy już to zrobiłem, otrzymałem najpierw mocne uderzenie, od którego poleciałem na ziemię. Podniosłem się i zobaczyłem Animatronika podobnego do Wolf, oraz niebiesko-białego kota. Obaj stali w pozie gotowej do walki. - Hej, spokojnie. Nie mam złych zamiarów, ja was po prostu uwolniłem. - Ta, bo uwierzę. Pewnie pracujesz dla Navy Blue Guy'a. - kot nieźle się wkurzył. - Albo dla Red Guy'a. Ciekawe, ilu ich jest. - dodał Wolfo-podobniak. - Zamknijcie się i dajcie mi coś powiedzieć! - nie wytrzymałem. - Ja też jestem zabitym dzieckiem, przez Red Guy'a. A wy kto? - Obecnie jestem Catter the CtCat, zabity przez Navy Blue Guy'a. - A ja Toy Wolf, zabity przez Red Guy'a. - Toy Wolf? Przecież tu jest już jeden Toy Wolf! Nowy Toy Wolf prychnął. - Możliwe, pewnie Red chciał mnie nim zastąpić. Chciałem go zaatakować, to mnie ogłuszył. A Cattera przekazał mu Navy Blue. - Czekaj... - powiedziałem kojarząc fakty. - To znaczy, że ten różowy Toy Wolf nie jest duszą?! Zwykły robot? - Jak widać. Dobra, ilu was jest? - Około dziesięciu. Może mniej. - No to może zdążycie go złapać i rozwalić. Zanim... Catter nie dokończył. Został złapany od tyłu i ciśnięty o ścianę. To samo stało się ze mną i Toy Wolf'em. Pink Toy Wolf wykrzywił się i otworzył drzwi od pomieszczenia. Za nimi leżały ułożone gołe endoszkielety naszych kolegów. Obok nich kostiumy. Szarpnąłem się, gdy wziął łom i z wielką siłą podniósł mnie wysoko. Czekałem na ból, który w ogóle nie następował. Z zaskoczeniem otworzyłem jedno oko i ujrzałem sterczący z głowy Pink Toy Wolf'a... '''No właśnie, co? ' Ok, po części zgadli: pewien anonim i Wandi. Teraz mogą poprosić o jakieś swatnięcie, lub nowego animatronika. Liczyłem na Hedge'a, ponieważ to bardziej jego dotyczyło, ale trudno. ...klucz francuski. Był wbity z ogromną siłą i ledwo wystawał z różowego robota. Potem został on przewrócony i ujrzałem jakiegoś jeża. Wyszczerzył zęby i podał mi łapkę. - Hej. Hedge jestem. Nowa dusza? - Niestety tak... Ty go rozwaliłeś? - A kto? Słyszałem wrzaski dobiegające od was, a akurat budowałem kostium. Jakby była nowa dusza. - To może teraz ich poskładaj. Jeż podrapał się w głowę, co dziwnie wyglądało u robota. - Cóż... Z tym będzie problem. Coś takiego może zająć parę dni... Na razie opowiedz mi o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Ich możemy podrzucić właścicielowi, naprawi. No więc zacząłem. Gdy skończyłem, jeż coś liczył na palcach. - O co chodzi? Nic nie powiedział, tylko zaczął mruczeć coś. Zbliżyłem się i usłyszałem, jak coś wymienia. - Purple, Yellow, Red, Navy Blue... - dotarło do mnie, że liczył zabójców. Podniósł głowę i spytał: - Co ich twoim zdaniem łączy? W głowie miałem pustkę. Ale aby nie wyjść na kompletnego durnia powiedziałem: - Tęcza? Jeż parsknął. Ale zaraz potem się zamyślił. - To nawet mogłoby być... Tęcza! Wszystkie te kolory są z tęczy. Jeśli to rzeczywiście o to chodzi, to zabójców jest... - Siedmiu. Niezła gromadka. - dokończyłem. - Kurczę, trzeba będzie im powiedzieć naszą teorię, jak ich naprawią. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach